


Dark Side

by kusuno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuno/pseuds/kusuno
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 11





	Dark Side

Dark Side 

1

轻微的低喘声混合着空气中氤氲的潮湿，傍晚昏暗的光线若有若无地投射进窗子里的世界，擦得整洁无暇的玻璃上仿佛反射着深沉的欲望。

有股灼烧的感觉在脑中蹦窜，额间缓缓流下细汗的青年靠坐在床头，双腿随意分开搭在木质地板上，腿部肌肉紧绷，像是黑夜里狩猎的豹。

与以前无数次相同的，那充满占有欲的‘毒瘾’再一次席卷了他的全身，犹如要把他吞没的潮汐一般将他的理智尽数冲刷殆尽。

手指轻轻挑起曾经遮盖那个人隐秘部位的布料，指尖摩挲着，有微妙的触感从其中传来，让他不可抑制地将思绪探索到那不可告人的地方，犹如花园般的幻境，意识甘愿就此在那里沉沦。

从明白情欲的那一天开始，他就迫不及待地想要发泄他，即使达到目的也誓不罢休。

她对他来说，是比毒品更要致命的存在。

稍稍褪下的外裤松垮地挂在胯间，赤裸的下半身隐藏在光影交界处。

灵敏的嗅觉感受着鼻尖这个房间里充满的她的味道。

曾经战斗时缠绕火焰的骨节分明的手像是开启欲望的开关。

微张着嘴不禁低低地哼出声，手在黑暗的阴影下快速动作。

就好像是溺水了的人在湖水中沉浮一般，他的意识也随之漂移，半眯着眼想象着心里的那个人摆弄着上半身跨坐在他身上，两眼含水地双手撑在他的肩上下套弄。

他在她的房间，脑海里想的全是她，对着她的幻象做着这样的事情，但他并不觉得有什么不妥。

眼神稍迷离地看向房间的一角，想起了曾经几次尽兴的夜晚，女人娇弱的声音就像海藻似的将他拖向欲望的深渊，一去不复返。

这样的刺激，让他不由地内心便对她缴械投降。

手上不受控制地加快了动作，感觉顶尖分泌出了些许粘人的液体。

房间里本是安静得不像话，却因为他的低吼声还有细碎的衣物摩擦声而显得喧嚣。

在某个临界点的时候，身子稍有些不镇定地颤抖了一下，释放了自己。

头向后一仰，枕在了身后的床垫上，两眼微微放空地看向天花板熟悉的吊灯，就连床垫上都是让他戒不掉的味道，刚刚被解放的欲念又有抬头的趋势。

想要每天都拥有她，最好是没用结束的那一刻为止。

另一脚稍稍弯起，抬起一只手横在眼前，盖住自己的视野，夏第一次觉得世界上并不是什么东西都是自己想要就可以得到的，比如说他心里这个可望有时候却不可求的人。

另一只手将身边的地毯捏得变形，毛绒布料穿行在他的指间，犹如绵延的山丘。

胸腔处缓缓叹出一口气，终于可以听到周遭的声音，有时钟指针走路滴滴答答的声音。

一下又一下，他估摸着，忽然在心里默数了几十下后，嘴角扬起一丝狡黠的笑。

果然就如他所预料的那样，门外有钥匙转动锁孔的声音，是从外面买完东西回来的露西。

由远变近的脚步声划破了小房子的静谧，也好像一道利刃穿破了短暂的宁静。

他保持着自己的身子没有乱动，随意抓过地毯不远处的一条小毯子盖住自己。

属于女人的特有的脚步正在靠近，有着没有穿鞋的蹑手蹑脚，他的脑海里已经勾勒出了她提着鞋子小心翼翼走路的样子。

狩猎，开始吧。

2

「夏？」

他听到她放下袋子的声音，不用看也可以在脑子里描绘她正在向他靠近的样子。

脑子里不由涌起与遇到强大的敌人不同的兴奋，就连心脏也开始扑通直跳。

「睡着了吗？」

柔嫩无比的手碰触到了他的脸，指尖昨晚沐浴露的芳香似乎还没褪尽，他就像偶然间看到食物的猎豹一样贪婪地嗅闻着味道。

就在她打算帮他将身上的毯子盖端正的时候，手腕一把被身下某个她以为在沉睡的人抓住了，没来得及轻呼，就被拽下跌坐在他身上，动作一气呵成。

「你、你干什么装睡啊！」

手腕上钳制的力量很大，让她即使扭动着手腕也挣脱不开，从她坐着的角度可以看到眼前人因为仰躺着而露出的美好的下颚曲线，喉结也在细微的上下轻动，有一种迷人的危险。

「你回来了就睡不着了……」

嗓音里带着男人特有的暗哑，似有似无地撩拨着露西的心。放下搁置在脸上的手，另一只手不放开露西的手腕，却将手臂抬起放在了床边，慢慢抬起头来，额前的碎发也随着动作掉落到眼前，因为倚靠在床头的姿势，锁骨和肌肉线条分明。

「别闹了，夏……我还要去……唔？！」

忽然就被吻住了，下意识地向后逃离却发现后脑勺被固定住了动弹不得。

握住手腕的手渐渐向上，顺着幼细的胳膊上细滑的肌肤游走，像是品鉴上好的绸缎般认真细致，又好像是在钢琴上弹奏一首优美的协奏曲。

舌头也被缠住被迫地在唇齿间起舞，有唾液交换的声音，在昏暗的房间里听起来异常清晰。

「别、不要……」

她被袭击得语无伦次，嘴唇轻动间反倒点燃了他更进一步的欲望，每一个咬字几乎都在抓挠着他的身心。

以为说不要，就会放过你吗。

他在内心喃喃道，全然放弃了理智这种无谓的东西，一心只想带她一起进入自己欲望的世界沉浮。

在她被吻得七荤八素后，一手熟练地分开她修长的腿，感觉到她柔嫩的那个地方抵在了他刚刚兴奋的部位，即使还有一层毛毯的隔绝，也让不受控制地再次起了反应。

「你……？」

感觉胯下隐约有熟悉的湿热的感觉，但却不是她的，还没细想什么。便感到裙子上的暗扣一下子被某个化身为狼的人挑开，短裙现在基本上除了增加情趣什么用都没有，松垮地就像是她身上的装饰品。

怎么忽然就又变成这样了，之前不是来过几次了吗？还是说野兽是真的喂不饱的，露西在理智即将崩溃前夕思索着。

「真想就这样把露西吃掉。」

「又、又在说什么莫名其妙的话了。」

她双手抵在对方肩膀，高耸的胸部随着她的喘息上下起伏，布料轻薄的吊带背心几乎包裹不住那两团绵软。

「不喜欢这样吗？」

背心堪堪被撩到了胸部以下，露出了大半的文胸。

「还是这样？」

可能是每个男人的必备技能，单手解开内衣。只是几个愣神间，连胸部似乎就被暴露在了空气中，失去了束缚的山峰愈发地让夏眼底里酝酿起风暴。

「住、住手……」

下身被入侵，她不由地从喉间溢出一丝娇喘，就连喷薄出的气息都让夏觉得滋味美好。

「这是让我住手的意思吗？」

他缓缓从裙下伸出手指，戏谑地放到她眼前，指尖的晶莹仿佛可以顺着手指流下，让她看得更加羞愤难当，抬起手把他的那只手压向一边，倾身吻上，试图制止他不停说出的让她羞愧的话语。

女人馨甜的味道透过唇齿传递到内心深处，这一次的她是真的，而不是存在自己臆想中的幻象。

大手从仅存的布料下探入掌控住那团软肉，一手不能拢全的绵软在他手里肆意变换形状，也许是刚刚想着她自己释放过几次的缘故，他自认为这一次可以陪她玩很久。

「你去外面买了什么？」

身下的人忽然没头没脑地吐露出这么一句话，露西还想佩服他为什么在接吻的时候还可以说出这样完整的话，但又不得不对他的脑回路感到无奈。

「苹果、土豆还、还有……」

吊带背心被脱掉甩到了一边。

「继续说。」

「还有，做蛋糕用的……恩……」

上半身很快真空了的露西全身有些不自觉地打颤，羊脂玉一般的后背即使在黑暗中也可以看得清楚。

「没买肉吗？」

吻上了她的颈侧，想在上面留下痕迹，如果这样洁白无瑕的身躯染上属于他的东西，他内心邪恶的快感一定会得到最大的满足。

「没有，有也不买。」

软糯的声音装腔作势地说道，身子还不经意扭动几下，她避开他连番的亲吻，捧起他的脸沿着额头一路向下吻，来到她爱极了的嘴唇舔吮了一下，未来得及动作就被男人一把扣住后脑勺。

本来还以为可以玩很久的，但只要是遇到她的事情，稍稍主动一下的这个女人都可以让他努力构建的理智城墙崩塌。

悄然地一下掀开毛毯，拨开对方的内裤边缘，一举攻入。

突然间的刺痛让露西皱起了眉，呜咽出声，就连眼角都瞬间含上了泪花。

夏安抚性地用扣着她后脑勺的手轻拍了拍她，身下却毫不含糊。

狭窄的甬道即使分泌了花液却还是依旧容纳得很勉强，每动一下，都感觉身上的人连舌尖都在颤抖，这样绝对侵入的姿势让她刺激得连十个脚趾都微微蜷缩起来。

「呜……」

有泪水从眼角滑落，顺着脸颊曲线掉落到他的脸上，冰冰凉凉的，混着咸湿的气味，他不放开她的嘴，生怕一旦她的呻吟泄出，他就会控制不住地想要占有她。

「夏……」

接吻的间隙中，偶尔的一两声呼唤他名字的声音，身上的人攥紧了他肩膀上黑色背心的布料，十根手指因为用力过大而发白。

如果可以就这样把你嵌入身体里就好了，这样还会不会因为担心占有不到你而每天烦躁呢？

夏环住身上的人纤细的腰肢，腰上用力，有技巧地动作，感觉欲望在温热的通道里艰难地前行，一下将前面贯穿，一下又向后退至根部，然后再尽数没入。

露西轻哼出声，即使嘴巴发不出声音，但喉间的音节还是一点点随着她身下的感受而溢出。

他轻轻松开她的唇，额头抵着她的，脸上分不清和她的泪水还是他的汗水。

她轻阖着眼，汗水沾染了额间的头发，却给她招致了一股莫名的魅力。

「露西，骗子。」

明明刚刚进来的时候已经闻到肉的味道了，说没买谁会信呢？

既然是骗子的话，那就要惩罚。

3

外面的天已经全黑了，窗户上映照着玛格诺利亚街道上星星点点的灯光，从外面看屋内的情景却看不真切。

暧昧的气息缠绕着整个房子，女人刻意压制着的低吟声还有男人若有若无的闷哼声在刚入夜的时分格外清透。

隐约有影子倒映在房间里刷的雪白的墙壁上，上下起伏的人影不时还伴随着肉体碰撞特有的声音。

「夏，嗯……」

女人特有的稍稍带着哭腔的绵软声音在深沉的夜里仿佛天籁。

「这样就受不了了吗，露西？」

沙哑的嗓音回应道，说话的间隙，还用身子猛烈地进攻，平时因为修炼魔法而显得强壮却不臃肿的身躯就像潜伏在黑夜里的食肉动物，黑暗里还在熠熠发光的眼眸就好像看着自己的猎物一样兴奋。

「才、才不是……啊……夏，你这、这个白痴。」

唯独不想被他这样说啊，受不了什么的，如果是他的话，这些又算是什么。

她眼底含泪地垂眸看向他，身体随着他的动作上下晃荡，视线也变得模糊起来，金色的长发披散在后背，额发因为汗水黏贴在脸颊，潮红沾染了整张脸。

「请、请再多给我一点……」

自认为万分羞耻地说完这一句话，她紧咬下唇将头扭向一边，却没发现身下的人眼眸里幽深了不少，停下了身下的动作。

她扭回头看向他，却被一把推倒在地，脑袋陷进羊毛地毯中。

「露西……」

他从上方看她，抬起她一条腿架在肩膀上。

他这辈子是一定不会被那些敌人攻击至死的，反倒有极大的可能死在现在的她面前。

「如果我会什么可以把你绑住的魔法就好了。」

「你、你在说什么啊！」

「字面意思。」

「等、等等……」

身体又被重新覆住，再一次被进入，因为刚刚的润滑，夏进入得异常畅通，让露西无地自容的是竟然还发出了某种物体进入被润滑的声音。

「露西，你好色。」

说着还煞有其事地挺了挺腰，欲望深深劈开软肉而进发。

「你好、好意思这、这么说吗？」

好不容易喘着气把这句话说完，胸口处一凉，夏就像一只巨型犬一样靠上了她的胸口，蓬松的头发挠的她的下巴发痒，有温热的触感席卷了她的胸口。

花蕊被含住，另一边的柔软被手爱抚着。

她将手穿进对方的头发，心里想着，这时的夏和巨型犬到底有什么区别。

是因为你啊，所有的一切都是因为你。

夏在心里加上这句。

舌头松开那红色的顶端，身下的女人就好像已经等够了时间而绽放的花朵，而他现在正在采撷这朵花，并且决不允许任何人观望他的花，即使是闻到她都不可以。

让我变得这样的人是你，那即使把你弄脏也是没有关系的吧。

我一个人的花就只能被我一个人放在手心里。

他再次吻上她，有如细雨般翩翩坠下的轻吻，却又好像暗隐着深层不可言说的欲望，他进入得更深，更加深入地进入她的内在，这里只有他碰触的到，即使是她自己也不可以。

她迎合着他，喉间到鼻尖有如蜂蜜般黏腻的轻哼声，尽数被他吃进嘴里。

似乎意识到了他正带着她一点点进入欲望的深渊，这样强有力的动作在吞噬着她的灵魂，但从把身体交付对方的那一刻开始，她便已经甘之如殆了。

在意识恍惚的时候，她忽然不知道为什么想起以前在书上看过的一句话。

——“我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心，纵然黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚。”

就让她这样沉沦吧，有这个人在的地方，即使是地狱又怎么样。


End file.
